Witch (AP)
Witch is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is one of the game's special bachelorette's. Without extra work and special requirements, the Witch is hard to infatuate. Witch (also known as Witch Princess) lives in the Fugue Forest, alone in her hut. Getting to her house can be quite the task, as she is in the deepest part of the forest. After you are able to talk to Witch, you will find that she may come off as demanding and distrusting towards humans. Because she is a Witch, she believes she is above most average humans, but is impressed by your characters abilities to help her. If you impress Witch enough, and marry her as a male character, she will reveal that her real name is actually Vivi. Meeting her monthly requests, or bringing her mushrooms and blackberry themed items will score you points in Witch's book. Despite the fact that her and Wizard seem to very alike, the two do not get along. Even after helping her, Witch does not seem to like Wizard although it's never explained. Wizard and Witch will never marry if you do not wish to marry the Witch. 'Gifts' Loves Fugue Mushroom, Pontata Root, Blackberry Pie, Blackberry Jam, Blackberry Ice Cream, Blackberry Cocktail, Strawberry Milk Likes Blackberry, Blackberry Juice, Black Pearl, Chocolate Banana, Cherry Jam, Cherry Ice Cream Dislikes Junk, Ores, Carrots 'Story Line Role' At the beginning of the game, you'll meet Witch when she's a toad. She will remain a toad until you can cure her. Travel to Wizard's house after meeting Witch for the first time. Wizard will make a potion, but only after you bring him the appropriate ingrediants. Once the potion is made, Wizard will be able to cure the Witch back to her regular form. When he does, Witch will give your character the Green Bell. 'Marriage Requirements' Before you can begin talking to Witch, you must heal her by ringing the Green Bell and having Wizard help you. Once you do, Witch will be available as a bachelorette. Because she is a special bachelorette, hearts are harder to work up, but she will still need 9 hearts in order to propose. You will also need to build Witch's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Animal Parade, a bachelor or bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. For Witch/Wizard, there is only an event at 4, 5, 7, and 9 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (4 Heart Event) After Witch's heart level has been raised to 4, she will come by your house as you leave in the morning. Witch only has one gift event, rather then two. This event is automatic and will happen as soon as you leave your house. 250px|right| Witch has baked a pie. It's perfect, and she'd like you to have some. Accepting Witch's present will give you a Pumpkin Pie as well as make Witch happy. Declining Witch's present will cause her to be upset and you will lose heart points with her. You can eat, ship or use Witch's present as a regift. Date (5 Heart Event) When Witch has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. You must go to Witch's house in Fugue Forest to ask her, and you must ask her early in the morning. On a sunny day, go and talk to Witch before noon. If Witch wants to go on a date, a scene will play where Witch will ask to meet with you later. She wants to have a picnic later on. It's your choice if you'd like to accept, or to decline. 250px|right| If you're going to meet Witch, meet her at Flute Fields at 16:00, and don't be late! When you arrive, the two of you will eat some of Witch's questionable cooking. Witch doesn't normally socialize with humans, and says you should feel honored that you get to spend time with her! Say that you do feel honored, and this will increase Witch's affection. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and you will then go home. Standing Witch up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you work Witch up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Witch and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Witch will meet you there. Witch seems to have a problem, thinking you put a spell on her! This is very serious because she's not a human and doesn't understand how this could happen any other way! If you tell Witch the truth, she may consider dating you. 250px|right| If you wish to continue courting Witch, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Witch being very surprised. Dating a Witch is a big deal, you know! She'll ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Witch will also mention telling you her true name, if you continue with your relationship. Not showing up to meet Witch or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Witch, she will be very upset the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Witch is at 9 hearts, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Witch's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Witch not accepting your feather. thumb|250px|right|Proposing to Witch. Find Witch during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Witch will talk about marriage. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. With Witch and Wizard, the wedding date and ceremony are different. Rather then making an arrangement with Hamilton, the ceremony will be a private one with just you and your spouse. Your spouse will pick the wedding day, and it will be at night. It will still take place at Celesta Church. 'Wedding' On the night of your wedding, your character will automatically wake up and head to Celesta Church to meet Witch. There will be no chores, errands, or free time during the day to do anything on your wedding day. The only task for the day will be to get married. 250px|right| Witch will meet you at the Church, alone. For Witch's wedding, she will remain in her regular clothing while your character wears the traditional tuxedo. Because Perry is not here, Witch will make her own vows to your character. You will give Witch a wedding ring, and then seal the deal with a kiss. Because there are no guests at your wedding, you will return home with Witch immediately. You also do not get a honeymoon ticket from Hamilton with any special marriage candidate. When you return home, Witch is very excited about starting her new life with you. She also reveals that her real name is actually Vivi. Her name will appear as Vivi in the game from now on. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Vivi's birthday is unknown, so you don't have to worry about remembering! Vivi may still return to her home in Fugue Forest from time to time, but she will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Witch, your children have three personality possibilities. For Witch's children, the Fiery, Romantic and Quiet personality options are all available. None of Witch's children have the Scholarly personality available to them. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Witch's children will always have hair that is a dark grey, and eyes that are amber/orange. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Request Events' Monthly Requests Once Witch's heart level is at 3 or more, she will start making a seasonal request. Talking to Witch will initiate a cut scene where she will be asking you to bring her an item. You have to have the item already in your rucksack when she asks. She will only ask once per season, so be prepared. If you meet Witch's requests, she will also reward you with a gift of her own. *Spring: Raspberry Juice. Reward is a Shining Silk. *Summer: Ice Cream (any flavor). Reward is 9 Honeydew Seeds and 9 Pumpkin Seeds, *Fall: Rice Ball or Vegetable Sandwich. Reward is 9 Morning Glory seeds and 1 Shining Wool Thread. *Winter: Any Soup. Reward is 1 Cherry Tree Sapling and 9 Watermelon seeds. The Forest Mushroom To see this event, Witch and Wizard both must have 3 hearts. It will take place in Fugue Forest, in the first clearing. You will need to walk several screens (starting at the beginning of the forest, and not Witch's house) until this event will automatically trigger. 250px|right| You will see Witch and Wizard fighting over a Fugue Mushroom. They are both claiming that they saw it first, and the mushroom goes flying out of their hands because of the argument! Because the mushroom is now lost, both the Witch and Wizard are frustrated. Since they both want to find another one, both are offering a prize for the mushroom to go to them! It's up to your character to find another mushroom, and it will then be your choice to give the mushroom to Witch or Wizard. The Fugue Mushrooms are easily found while walking through Fugue Forest. If you choose to give the mushroom to Wizard, he will give you Shining Flour and Shining Buckwheat Flour as a reward. Witch's reward will be a Black Pearl if you choose to bring the mushroom to her. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters